The selection of a technology solution from amongst various different potential technology solutions is typically accomplished by interviewing associates or other stakeholders associated with a project to assess the project's requirements. Once the requirements of the project are known, technology solutions are identified that meet the project's requirements. Typically, the technology solution that comes closest to meeting all of the project's requirements is the solution that is chosen for the project.
However, such a means for selecting a technology solution fails to assess the importance of technology capabilities and technology constraints as they apply to each of the potential technology solutions and the project at hand. While technology capabilities favorable affect the project, technological constraints adversely affect the project, therefore the desire is to maximize capabilities while minimizing constraints. If selection of technology solutions is limited to project requirements, without consideration of capabilities and constraints associated with the solutions, the resulting technology solution that is selected may not be the best technological fit for the project.
Therefore, a need exists to develop a system for technology evaluation and selection that takes into account project's importance of technology capabilities and technology constraints. The desired system should balance the technology capabilities with the technology constraints to provide for technology evaluation. In addition, the desired system should provide for a qualitative result that measures the overall technology fit for various potential technology solutions in terms of their respective capabilities and constraints and the importance the capabilities and constraints for a particular project.